Efforts have increased to modernize the nation's aging electrical grid in order to be ready for next generation usage. This modernization has brought digitization to the electric grid with many industrial control components being networked and remotely controlled. However, the details of how these components interconnect and communicate have remained proprietary. With the modernization, more and more devices are added to the network and implemented with open standards and technology. An example of a component being networked is a smart meter deployed at a customer's premises that provides meter readings of electrical usage. The smart meters may be deployed with limited protection or inadequate security measures. Some smart meters may be equipped with tamper detection mechanisms that can detect when the meter is opened or moved. In response thereto, the meter may shutdown or send an alert signal. In many implementations, smart meters send critical data from one meter to another. If one meter in the network is compromised, this critical data can be used to adversely affect system operation for illicit gain. Current smart meters have no capability to detect an attack remotely, by insiders, or zero-day attacks that may affect the software executing in the smart meter.